msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lizzie Lockheart1011/Top 5 Things You Need To Know To Be A Hacker Hunter.
Intro To Hacker Hunters. Before we start the coutndown of the Top 5 Tips You Need To Know To Be A Hacker Hunter, I'm going to give you all a little Intro to Hacker Hunters. Below is an Example Table of how some Hacker Hunting Teams are set up. But remember, not ALL Teams have this layout. Many Hunters like to use numbers for their name. Subtle Uses: *Black Knight 457 *Lizzie Lockheart'1011' *Uranium'777' Most Hacker Hunters are part of a Hunting Team to keep MSP safe for other users. If a Hunter is alone with no source of a Team, then you can be almost sure that they are new. Number 5: Know The Info. As a Hacker Hunter, it's you're job to know infomatition about ALL hackers on MSP. You need to know everything about the individual hackers, in case of a face off and you can use heir weaknesses against them. If you are called to a mission that requires a face off against a hacker and you have no idea who they are, how they hack, what they look like, then how are you possibly going to beat them? Many new Hunters make this mistake. Remember, even Hunters, if unprepared, are hackable. Number 4: Don't Get Tense. We all probably know how creepy some hackers can be, althought there are a LOT that are pretty darn weird... However, when in the presence of a creepy hacker, DO NOT get scared. Hackers feed off people's fear and if you let them she a slight twitch, then you can kiss your account goodbye. To throw you off guard, the hacker will usually message you first with something along the lines of, "Hello there��" or something like that. This is a factor that most new hacker hunters fall for.If this ever happens to you just message back nicely and calm. Ask how their day is going and tell them about yours. Trust me, it sounds weird but if anything, it will flip the hacker's table over completely. Number 3: If In Doubt, Call For Backup. So, some hackers can't resist the attention, so they try and cause as much havoc as they possibly can. When this happens, it tends to leave a LOT off inncocent users hacked. Good hackers won't stop until they reach their ultimate hacking limit. So as you can tell, these big named hackers, have big hacking numbers. If you're in a chatroom and a hacker like "The Dolly" enters and people in the chatroom start getting packed, then the best thing to do is message a fellow hunter and spread the word about the hackings. Have you guys ever heard the saying, "There are safety in numbers."? Well its 100% true and accurate! Number 2: Don't Wind The Hacker Up. If there's one thing a hacker hates, it's being mocked. Let's take The Cult for an example. She has an old fashioned dress with blcak her, boots and a bandeged face. One thing you WOULD NOT say to her is something like: *"Hey, 1812 called, they want their dress back." *"You're that hacker that no one knows, right?" *"Hun, you got a little something on your face..." So unless your want your account deleted, I suggest you stick to Rule Number 4. Also, making fun of a hacker only opens you up to bigger threats. For all you know the hacker you've just mad fun off could know loads of possible hackers that coud see you as a target. Number 1: Have Fun. The whole point of being a hacker hunter is to keep MSP a safe place to go. You should enjoy you're job even when you're off-duty. You should all know the responsabilities off becoming an Official Hacker Hunter. It come with a shed load of hard work and dedication. Just recently, I applied to become a Team Rebels Hunter. And I got in. I know the amout of work that I will have to do to become the best hunter that I can possibly be. But I remember to have fun while I'm doing it. So if you want to become a Dyno Member, please contact me on the UK MSP Account: Lizzie Lockheart1011. Thank you all so much for reading my Top 5 Tips You Need To Know To Be A Hacker Hunter! Category:Blog posts